shark experience
by joshm1003
Summary: I was on vacation with my family and we were snorkeling in the Bahamas and everything was going fine, until something terrible happened...  one-shot


**This is my narrative essay that I wrote for school that I thought might be good for my first story, so enjoy!**

* * *

I was never more scared in my entire life then the day when I almost died. It was a warm summer day and me and my family were on a vacation to the Bahamas. We had spent all week there and we were having such a great time at all the beaches there. We also went to Atlantis there and it was amazing.

When our vacation was almost over, my brother suggested,** "Why don't we go snorkeling in the coral reef here, I heard that its really nice!" **All of us agreed and we set off early in the morning to go to the reef. Everyone was so excited for the day and I thought that it was going to be a perfect day, but oh, how wrong I was.

The day started off pretty good and I was having such a great time at the reef. It was so beautiful and all of the fish here seemed to make the reef sparkle. Our whole group was having so much fun and we didn't have a care in the world until something horrible happened.

A scream was heard throughout the group, and everyone turned to look at where the scream came from. When I turned around, the scream was gone and in its place was a big pile of blood floating in the water. Then someone from our group yelled out, **"Shark! Everyone get to the boat! There's a shark in the water!"** Everyone started to panic and they tried to swim back to the boat as fast as possible. I wasn't as scared because this has happened to me before and nothing bad happened to anyone, but this time was totally different. This shark was way more ferocious and was actually attacking the people. I didn't realize the seriousness of this situation until the leader of our group got attacked and was pulled under the water. About a minute passed and there was still no sign of him, thats when I started to really panic. I swam as fast as I could to get to the boat, but there was a line of people desperately trying to get onto the boat. I was relieved for a second when I looked onto the boat and I saw all of my family on it, but that feeling didn't last long.

I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in both my legs and I was pulled underwater. When I looked down, I saw the shark's jaw with my legs inside of it. I was so terrified as the shark was tearing my legs apart and trying to kill me. _**"Is this the end?" I **__**thought to myself, "getting eaten by a shark?" **_I couldn't believe that I was about to die. I was in so much pain and I was starting to lose my breath that I would go unconscious any second now. I screamed out in my mind, _**"God! Please! SAVE ME!" **_hoping that somehow I wouldn't die like this.

Right before I slipped into unconsciousness, I felt the shark release me. When I looked up to see what happened, I was shocked. I saw my dad jabbing a knife into the shark's head. I smiled and silently thanked God for hearing my cry and saving me, then I slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was in a small room with a couple chairs surrounding my bed, and in those chairs was my family. When they saw me awake, they jumped out of their chairs and ran over to me and hugged me and rejoiced that I was alive. When they stopped though, I felt the pain in my legs return to me, and It was extremely painful. I looked down and my legs were broken and shredded in many places.

We went straight to the hospital after that to get me checked out. And unfortunately, the doctors came in and told me that I would never be able to walk again because my legs were badly shredded. That was twelve years ago and I still haven't been able to walk again. So always remember to never take things you have for granted because you might not have it tomorrow.

**How many people enjoyed my 1st story ever! I was surprised that I even thought of all that haha. Maybe I might write some more stories. **

**If you think I should, then tell me! I want to know!**


End file.
